


Suckin Too Hard On Your Lollipop (Oh, Love's Gonna Get You Down)

by Alexandra_Lovely



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Candy, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Lollipops, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, dan is a virgin, idk the setting is in 2010?, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Lovely/pseuds/Alexandra_Lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan eats too much Lollipops. Phil tries too stop him with giving him something else to suck on. </p>
<p>(Im sooooo bad at summarys, but please give it a try!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suckin Too Hard On Your Lollipop (Oh, Love's Gonna Get You Down)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I post. I've written some before, but never posted them. Please give it a try! Enjoy!

Phil glanced worriedly over to his flatmate, who was eating the sixth lollipop. No better said; sucking. He was totally into it, licking the candy, popping it in and out of his mouth, letting occasionally moaanns and whimper of satisfaction out.  
“Dan, I think that’s enough.” Phil said firmly as the younger boy reached for the seventh. Dan huffed and grabbed the candy, popping it into his mouth. “You’re not my mother.” He said and grinned, eyes closed.  
Phil placed the laptop on the coffee table and grabbed his flatmates cheeks so the candy flew out of his mouth. Dan opened his eyes wide and stared at Phil angrily. “What are you doing?!”  
Phil chuckled and placed a finger on Dan’s nose. “Your teeth are gonna be rotten. You really should stop sucking on those.” Not that it was the only reason Dan should stop sucking on those. Maybe only because one moment Phil could lose it, bend Dan over the couch and fuck his brains out.  
Dan slapped Phil’s hand away and groaned annoyed. “Well, give me something else to suck on, maybe it would help.” He pouted and turned away.  
Phil gulped, dirty images filling his mind, what possibly he could give Dan to suck on. “Maybe I have something.” He said hoarsely. Probably it was a bad idea, but Dan clearly wouldn’t obey if he wouldn’t like it.  
Phil didn’t want to force Dan into it, but his arousal was growing. He didn’t even realise his pants were that tight.  
“Oh yeah, and what? Your dick?” Dan was joking and he was pretty proud of himself until he looked over to Phil and realised, oh shit, that’s exactly what Phil meant. When he glanced down at Phil’s black jeans he also noticed Phil’s massive taint.  
“Phil?!” Dan felt a bit scared. Phil didn’t even look like himself, his pupils dilated, lips parted. “Phil!” Now he was clearly scared as Phil moved closer and closer slowly putting a hand on Dan’s neck and moving the face of the younger boy towards his lips.  
Dan didn’t even realised they were kissing. Phil’s lips were soft, so soft, and his azure eyes were closed. Dan hadn’t expected Phil to kiss him. Of course he had a massive crush on Phil and even the fans noticed but…  
Suddenly Phil parted Dan’s lips with his tongue and took control over Dan’s mouth. Dan gasped softly. Even in his wettest, wildest dreams he could never imagine Phil being this dominant. He was rough, but not too rough, had force and tasted a bit like mint tea.  
Phil pulled away, a string of salvia still connecting their lips. Dan’s face was flushed, lips a bit puffy of Phil’s roughness and there was clearly something hardening in his pants.  
“Dan-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Dan crashed his lips onto his and moved onto Phil’s lap, so he was straddling him.  
Their lips moved in perfect synch, crotches grinding against each other. Dan broke away from Phil and moaned, throwing his head back, exposing his sensitive neck to Phil’s hungry lips.  
“Oh, Phil!” He groaned as Phil palmed him through the jeans. He felt Phil’s hard member and smirked to himself, slowly slipping to the floor.  
“What- Dan what are you doing?” Phil breathed out, as Dan opened his painful tight jeans and pulled down his boxers.  
Phil’s moan got caught back in his throat from the intense pleasure as Dan suddenly licked the tip of Phil’s enormous member. “Phil you’re so big…” Dan moaned and sucked on Phil’s tip, probing the slit with his tongue.  
Phil gasped and pulled Dan with a pop off his dick. “Dan, baby, I don’t want to force you into- Mmmmh!” Dan shut his mouth with a hot kiss, twisting their tongues together and moaning in the process.  
“Shut up stupid…” He said with a smirk and slid off to the floor, starting to suck on Phil’s dick again.  
Phil couldn’t resist the urge to buck his hips into Dan’s hot mouth, thrusting forcefully into his throat, making the brown eyes boy gag. But even the stupid gag-reflex didn’t stop Dan from trying real hard to swallow around Phil’s eight inches.  
As Phil felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, Phil pulled Dan off himself. “I don’t want to come now, baby. I want to come in your tight, little ass.” He whispered, nibbling on Dan’s earlobe, making the younger boy shudder.  
He flipped Dan over so he was lying on the couch on his back, and pushed his knees apart, exposing the still clothed erection. Phil kissed the damp fabric of Dan’s jeans, opening the zipper with his teeth and wondering how wet Dan already was. He was right; on top of Dan’s black boxers was a wet patch.  
“Phil!” Dan gasped as Phil sucked on his dick through the fabric. The black haired boy slowly pulled down the black boxers, leaving Dan exposed in the cold air. “Hold still.” He said and pulled back. Phil didn’t really knew why he was doing this, teasing Dan even though his dick probably hurt. But something about Dan looking at him with pleading eyes, turned him extremely on.  
“Phil, what are you doing? It hurts…” Dan tried to move his hands toward his rock hard dick, but Phil stopped him.  
“No. Hold still.” Phil took his belt and tied Dan’s hands over his head. Before it he took Dan’s shirt off, exposing his slightly tanned skin to him. He slowly bent down and kissed the left nipple, taking the little nub between his teeth and rolling it, using his tongue afterwards to lick on it. Dan squirmed under him but Phil didn’t give in and moved to the other one doing exactly the same. He licked down to Dan’s navel and moved with little kisses down to the dark trail of hair, kissing down to Dan’s dick but sitting down, refusing to give him the attention.  
Dan whined, little tears rolling down his cheeks and Phil had to chuckle.  
“Phil, please! Touch me!” Dan whined like a little baby and rolled his hips in the air trying to gain a bit of friction.  
But Phil knew better. He slowly reached over to the coffee table, taking one Lollipop and opening it slowly. Then he popped it in his mouth sucking a few seconds slowly pulling it out of his mouth again and placing it on Dan’s dick.  
The younger boy gasped suddenly as the candy rolled around his tip. Phil smirked as Dan sobbed from the heaven Phil gave him, as he rolled the candy up and down his dick.  
Dan felt two fingers probing his lips. He looked up into Phil’s azure eyes and saw the older boy mouthing ‘suck’. Immediately he started to suck on Phil’s long fingers, coating them with his salvia. Phil pulled them out with a pop and brought them to Dan’s hole, rubbing little circles.  
“Baby, have you ever...?” He glanced at Dan who blushed even more and shook his head.  
No, he never... He was a virgin. Phil’s gonna be his first.  
Damn.  
Phil slowly pushed one finger into Dan’s tight heat and felt the younger boy tense and clench around him. Dan gave out a soft whine and thrusted his hips into the air, begging practically for Phil to touch him.  
Phil wrapped a loose hand around him slowly moving his finger in and out of Dan. When he felt that Dan was ready, he pushed another one inside. He thrusted in and out, Dan’s little moans music to his ears.  
He took the Lollipop, which was resting on Dan’s belly and replaced his fingers with the Lollipop. Dan moaned as the candy moved inside him, suddenly letting out a muffled scream as Phil found his prostate.  
After a few minutes Phil pulled the candy abruptly out of Dan, popping it into his mouth. Dan blushed and looked away but Phil took his chin with his fingers and forced him to look at him. “You taste so fucking good.”  
Dan sobbed at the empty feeling and grabbed Phil’s arm. “Please Phil, I don’t think I can wait any longer.”  
Oh fuck, Phil couldn’t resist any more himself and got rid of all clothes as fast as he could. As he tried to reach for the condom Dan stopped him. “I know you’re clean, wanna feel you cum in my ass.”  
That was enough to make Phil groan, grabbing his dick with one hand placing the other Dan’s stomach and push inside Dan.  
He tried to go as careful as he could, making Dan feel as little pain, as he could. Dan moaned at the feeling of pain and pleasure as Phil penetrated him with his big dick.  
Phil gave them a few moments to adjust, himself to the sensation of Dan’s virgin tightness, Dan to the giant stretch.  
But then he couldn’t wait anymore. Phil thrusted rough, almost forcefully in and out of Dan, stopping for a moment only to place two little kisses on Dan’s nipples.  
Phil pulled the Lollipop out of his mouth, throwing the forgotten candy on the coffee table and thrusted hard into Dan, finding his prostate.  
Dan threw his head back, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.  
“Phil, oh, yes, please, yes, mmmmmmmh!” His voice shook as Phil got mad and pounded uncontrollably into Dan’s sweet spot.  
“God you’re so tight baby, so good!” Phil moaned into Dan’s ear and wrapped his hand around Dan’s shaft.  
Dan screamed. He just screamed from the stimulation and Phil had to muffle him with a kiss but he didn’t stop.  
“Ph-hil I’m gon-na cu-uu-um!“ Dan screamed and after a second he came. He had a feeling he never came that hard in his whole life. Everything before his eyes went white, then black, then he had a feeling if Phil would thrust just one more time inside him, he would die, he would pass out.  
But Phil did. Phil thrusted a few more times then came with a sob of Dan’s name. Dan almost came again as he felt Phil’s load inside of him.  
“Phil…” Dan whispered hoarsely pulling the older boy into a kiss. Phil sighed into Dan’s mouth and pulled out, making Dan moan.  
They just looked at each other a few moments. Just memorising the sight and the feeling of being so near to each other.  
Suddenly Dan reached for the last Lollipop, popped it into his mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds. “No,” He said grinning at Phil. “The thing you gave me to suck on, clearly was better.”  
Phil had to grin too and pulled Dan into a long kiss.

The End

PS: “Phil, can I confess to you about something?”  
Dan played around with his thumbs, looking down as they were lying together in Phil’s bed cuddling with each other.  
Phil looked at Dan. “Yes?”  
“Uhm… I-I was sucking on those Lollipops so you only would notice me. And when you weren’t paying any attention to me I had to make those noises…”  
He blushed and Phil had to squeal of the cuteness of it all. He pressed Dan more to himself and kissed him on top of his head.  
“I love you Dan. I just fucking love you.” Phil said and sighed happily.  
Dan smiled and placed a kiss on Phil’s chest.  
“And I love you more.”  
“Impossible.”  
“Aww, shut up!”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! If you did leave a comment and/or fav this fic! Also if you've found some grammar mistakes or something else, please tell me since I'm not english.^^ xoxo ALEX


End file.
